Serendipity
by XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX
Summary: Usagi meets Rei's cousin, Kagome, for the first time, along with a few new friends. There is a new mission brewing, causing the senshi and youkai to help one another.


Usagi cleared her mind. It had been a year since it happened. She wasn't sure why... Or how. The silver haired woman barely accepted that Mamoru was dead. He died shortly after Chibiusa was born. Her prince had been involved in a plane crash... Causing the future queen to be depressed. But Usagi did pull it together for the sake of her daughter. She was twenty two & her life was simply beginning. She had finished nursing school and had become successful. Yet she still always spoke with her guardians.

Usagi headed to Rei's temple, excited to meet her best friend's cousin.

Two raven haired beauties opened the door to her. Usagi was floored at the similarities. Rei was elegant, long raven locks, and peculiar purple eyes. She wore shorts showing off her long legs and a simple red tank top. Her cousin, whom Usagi learned was named Kagome, was a beautiful leggy raven miko. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and she had a paler complexion. Kagome was also more like Usagi than Rei. So Usagi took a liking to the girl quickly.

"My fiancé should be getting here," Kagome grinned. "He's picking up his brother." The blue eyed girl sighed. "Their parents died when they were young, so he really wants his brother's approval."

The princess sympathized... Wondering how Chibiusa would grow up... Would she resent her father not being there? Would she feel an emptiness? Usagi looked down. "I'm sorry Kagome." The silver haired woman checked her watch, she'd have to pick up her baby from the sitter in two hours. Oh the joys of motherhood.

There was a knock at the door, Rei leapt up to answer. Usagi felt a pulse as she saw two silver haired men stalk in the room. Rei's expression was confused... The fiery miko could see their auras, they were demonic. Usagi kept a tight face, fearing that Kagome could be in trouble.

The two scouts exchanged a look. They've seen plenty of evil, and knew evil had a pretty face. Both men were tall, with amber eyes, and long silver hair. Usagi was surprised, she hadn't seen anyone with her hair color besides lunarians, like Artemis. This was rare to the moon princess.

Kagome squealed, "this is my fiancé, Inuyasha," she kissed the shorter man on the cheek. "And this is my future brother in law, Sesshomaru," she nodded towards the taller one.

Sesshomaru was tense, he knew Kagome inherited her miko power, so he expected that her family would be spiritual. But the purple eyed lady's scent was so different from his average miko, her aura was electrifying, he could sense that she was very strong. He then took in the smallest woman in the room. She was interesting, he suspected that she was a demon because of her strange hair. But her aura was purely white, something he hadn't encountered in years... Not sense he himself was a pup. He was curious. She wasn't ordinary. Seeing how small and short she was, he wasn't afraid. But he was weary.

He could smell Inuyasha tensing as well, maybe the runt was finally learning to take in his senses. But he applauded the kid, he waited years to finally be with Kagome. In this day and age humans weren't aware of demons or the jewel. Kagome had used the jewel to keep demons dormant and help the brothers have long lives.

Inuyasha shook both girl's hands, being polite for Kagome's sake. She had begged him to behave.

"It's great to meet you, I've heard so many things," Rei smiled. She made a gesture towards Usagi, "this is my very good friend Usagi."

The blue eyed princess reached out to shake Sesshomaru's hand, both pale hands met... Starting a holy light, engulfing the two. The demons cringed at the pure light, feeling it burn, while Usagi crumbled to the ground.

Rei dropped her civilian act, and quickly turned on guardian mode. She pursed her lips, "what are you?" She demanded.

Kagome's eyes widened, she couldn't believe this power... Nor did she want the secret getting out. "Rei... It's.."

"They're demons! They're trying to hurt Serenity!" Rei accused.

"Serenity?" Sesshomaru questioned...

A flash of white light appeared...

Princess Serenity giggled happily, wondering around with Sailor Mars, her most trusted guard. "I am to see him today Mars."

"It isn't everyday one gets promised." Mars mused. "Be glad it is he, he shall treat you right. The blood shall be pure. And he is noble, I suppose."

Serenity rolled his eyes. "I do not mind the match mars for it could be worse. At least I know my lord... My childhood companion."

Mars shifted in her red satin robes. "Make haste Serenity, and look presentable. The great dog demon will arrive, your mother wishes to impress him."

"Shall Yashy attend?" The princess smiled.

"The lord brought him."

The two women raced down the halls to see the queen. "Sesshomaru!" Serenity exclaimed running into the arms of her soon to be husband. The two had grown close together over the years, although he was her senior. His father ruled under her mother, watching over the western lands. The mark of his heritage shun on his forehead, the purple crescent moon.

"It's been long... You've grown." The young lord grinned. He had just turned 23, whilst Usagi was turning 16 and of age.

"And of your brother? I must see him!" Serenity was referring to the young half demon lord, being 2 years younger than she, they were close as well. She adored both of them completely. They were family to her. On the moon the royals and nobility were schooled together on lunarian law. Sesshomaru and her had practically grown up together. As their parents saw the bond grow, they decided to promise their children to one another. The queen was after all adamant about keeping the sacred royal blood pure lunarian. She cared not if it was demonic.

"He is ill. My father's wife bore the same signs before her death. To protect the court's health, my father has him in isolation."

"Pray we have all the fun for him." Serenity shrugged. "I will heal him. He won't face her fate."

Sesshomaru shook his head... "However that is against your word. You can't use your magic until you learn to control the crystal."

"It matters not what is illegal, so long as it feels right." The princess laughed. She took the demon's clawed hand, and ran off.

White light flashed again... Everyone in the room was shocked. Usagi was breathing heavily. "I knew you?" She mumbled before passing out.

"Usagi!" Rei yelled, worried. She feared that she couldn't wield her power for too long. They were connected to her emotions and after Mamoru died, she never gained that control back.

"Looks like we both have explaining to do." Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I was just a pup myself in the time of the moon kingdom. It's been years."

"You're lunarian?" Rei gasped.

"Of course." He seemed insulted. "I am lord Sesshomaru of the western region. After the fall of the moon kingdom, everyone died including my father. I took power, sent the survivors to earth and fled with my brother. Abandoning the moon was difficult. But without the silver crystal, we had no power or way of life there." He paused, "even with lunarian life span you should have died years ago or aged. How are you here?"

Rei sighed... Deciding to tell the story from the beginning before she knew she was a scout.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me about your journey. I could've helped." Rei softened.

The miko sighed. "I didn't think anyone would believe that I could go back in time. It sounded crazy."

Rei frowned... "and all this time I thought you were avoiding me."

"I wouldn't on purpose Rei... Besides you never told me about your powers or that you're a sailor scout! That is so cool!"

"It sounds great... But the job is unfinished. I must protect Usagi, no matter what cause. She comes first." Rei recited her code. "And until she becomes queen, and her daughter is crowned I cannot rest."

"You're telling me she has a daughter?!" Inuyasha exclaimed rudely.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Chibiusa, she's a year old. I don't blame your reaction... Usagi looks too fragile and tiny." Rei laughed

"and the father?" Kagome butted in.

"Endymion... Well Mamoru... He died after the baby was born." Rei sighed. "It wasn't expected. Pluto wouldn't keep that from us. She knows everything... She said fate was undecided."

"Poor girl." Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru picked up the passed out woman, placing her on Rei's bed. He took in her features, wondering how he didn't remember such an angelic face. Her reincarnation... It was a mirror image of Serenity.


End file.
